


Comin’ Home Late(Smelling like Whiskey)

by MarriedToTheShip (CeciliaShipsALot)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, porn with a plot, pre-serum steve, pre-serum stucky, virgin! Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeciliaShipsALot/pseuds/MarriedToTheShip
Summary: Steve is in love with BuckyBucky is in love with SteveThe problem is, they’re kind of cowardsTwo boys falling in love and not regretting a singe bit of it





	Comin’ Home Late(Smelling like Whiskey)

Steve Rogers. What is he? A punk, that’s what he is, and he damn well knows it.

 

”Bucky, please?” Steve tugs on his shirt. “Ma’s out at work tonight, do it for me?” He gives his best puppy dog eyes and bites his lip.

_Who gave him the right to look so cute?_ Bucky gives in and sighs, how the hell could anybody say no to this boy?

”Fine. But on one condition.” Bucky smirks. He knows Steves going to hate this. “Double dat-“

There is a loud audible groan from Steve as he rolls his eyes. Always one for the dramatic. He puts his hands in his pockets and waits for Bucky’s retort.

”It’s going to be different this time, I know it. I have a great girl for you, we’ll make a night out of it.

”Yeah, okay Buck.” Steve replies, thoroughly unconvinced.

 

•••

 

It’s 12:37 and sweltering hot outside. Steve and Bucky are with the girls, Cathy and Susan. They’re walking down the pier, trying to get some wind.

”Gosh Bucky, it’s so hot out, I think i’ll melt.” Susan -Bucky’s girl- complains. She’s fanning herself with her hand and walking tiredly.

”Yeah, I don’t know if I’ll last another minute.” Cathy agreed. The date is going exactly how Steve thought it would, Cathy is ignoring him completely, and both girls are enthralled by Bucky.

he considers their words and nods. “Alright, how about we get popsicles?” He asks enthusiastically.

The girls nod a jump around. “Yes please!” And “That would be wonderful!”

Even Steve had to agree with them. Maybe this date wouldn’t be so bad after all. They can all agree it’s too hot to do nothing. They buy them from a local vendor and then go to sit down. They all got different flavors. Bucky got creamsicle, Susan got strawberry, Cathy got orange, and Steve got lemon.

They made small chit chat and Steve watched as Bucky meticulously wraps his. It’s already starting to melt when Bucky takes a flat tongued lick up the side. Steve’s eyes are glued to his best friend. He sucks around the tip and then takes it down far enough to be impressive.

Steve’s mouth is watering, how can something be so simple and boring, yet so very erotic. He  averts his gaze and shakes his head slightly.

_No. Not this again._ Steve knows Bucky has nothing against being queer, but still.

Steve can’t have these thoughts floating around in his head. If something were to ever slip out... who knows what might happen.

Bucky takes little kitten licks at the tip. He makes eye contact with Steve. He takes it into his mouth, down, down. He pulls off and takes big licks. 

Steve can hardly fucking breath. What the hell just happened? What did Bucky think he was doing? Steve looks down at his shoes and tries to munch his popsicle in peace. He praying that he doesn’t get a hard on.

Bucky looks away and continues to talk to the girls. Steve honest to god doesn’t know what to do, what did he just witness? And why did Bucky do that in the first place?

 

•••

 

”No no, it’s okay. Go have a good time. I won’t tell anybody.” Steve looks reassuringly and his best friend. “But if your mother knew that you were drinking at the mere age of-“

”Shut your mouth.” Bucky’s shoves him and giggles.

Bucky is going out with Susan to a local bar, Cathy has to go home on account for some made up excuse. Steve was going to spend his evening at home. Bucky was going to be spending the night and Steve knows he’s going to come home drunk as a skunk, he might as well take care of him.

”Alright, but eat some dinner, I left some soup in the fridge.” Bucky smiles and starts to walk away.

”I will.” Steve agrees and heads home.

He lets himself inside and realizes he’s got nothing to do. He shuffles towards the kitchen lazily and grabs the soup, he heats it up and sits down at the table. As he spoons the liquid to his mouth, he think back to what happened earlier. 

Steve knows they didn’t have the money to buy four popsicles today, but Bucky just has to mooch it up with the ladies. Always. Hell, he’s taking one dancing right now. Steve couldn’t dance to save his life so he always stays out. 

What Bucky did with that popsicle was not an accident. He knows that for sure. Was he trying to provoke Steve? Bucky knows Steve is queer, he likes boys and girls. Was he going to make fun of him? 

His mouth had wrapped around the popsicle so easily, sliding down and closing his eyes. This long and short licks.

What if that was Steve’s co-. Oh he can’t even finish his thought. He’s hard now, and it’s pretty noticeable.

Well shit.

 


End file.
